


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan-centric, Blood and Violence, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Tsundere Minho, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Stray Kids Ensemble, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin & Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:45 PM**

Somewhere,in a world very different but still much like our own humans have evolved.At least eighty percent of the world's population has some sort of animal like feature.Now most of these are average,like shapeshifting and the ability to see at night.

However,sixty percent of that eighty percent is more unique.For you see,that sixty percent has developed bird like wings that allow them to fly.


End file.
